Un fan
by Alssus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te lograras transportar a Tomoeda? César llega a conocer a la chica de la que siempre ha estado enamorado: Sakura.
1. Sombra de tí

Un fan...  
  
por: Alssus  
  
Capítulo uno: Sombra de tí (Songfic) Canción original de Shakira M.  
  
¡Problemas en el barrio de Las Hamacas!  
  
Jueves en la mañana, ágilmente el joven se dirige al barrio  
  
señalado. Como ayer, está faltando a clases...  
  
-¡Por qué a Sakura no le pasa esto!- dice el joven, mientras vuelve a  
  
su casa agotado y malherido- ¡los problemas la sorprenden en el tiempo  
  
libre siempre!  
  
El joven es, por ahora, el único humano con mágia en ese país,  
  
es reconocido, admirado y respetado por todos, porque bien saben que él  
  
los ha salvado de la muerte ya una vez.  
  
Todas las chicas se derritirían por el debilucho mago, si no  
  
supieran lo chiflado que está. Poco es eso, tomando en cuenta que no  
  
solo está chiflado, sino muy enamorado y terriblemente obsesionado. Si,  
  
muy enamorado, tanto que cada vez que salva a alguien, y le quiere dar  
  
las gracias, le dice que no se lo agradezca a él, sino a su musa, su  
  
inspiración y su amor eterno.  
  
Nada fuera de lo común dirían muchos, a menos que supieran que  
  
la chica en nombre de la que salva y batalla, ayuda y se esfuerza es  
  
una guapa maga, intrépida y muy cariñosa, generosa y muy tierna,  
  
graciosa y muy bella, pero con el defecto que es... Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Vuela con ayuda de unas viejas alas de plata, que, con su  
  
nombre escrito, se agitan y planean mágicamente. Mas de una vez la  
  
gente lo ha visto escribir en el cielo el nombre de su musa y su  
  
inspiración, y es que, no sabe como expresarle lo que siente...  
  
Voy a dejar  
  
que mi guitarra diga todo lo que yo  
  
no se decir por mi.  
  
Ahora el problema es con un extraño y gigantesco dragón, con  
  
escamas de plata y aliento de hielo, el terrible monstruo asola la  
  
parte norte de su pequeña ciudad.  
  
Ahí viene, a pelear, y a esforzarse al máximo. Más de una vez  
  
se le oye gritar el nombre de Sakura, y la gente le dá su apoyo.  
  
Ha caído de mas de tres metros, y parece que se ha fracturado  
  
un brazo. Se pone de pié con dificultad, y continua batallando. Su  
  
inmenso oponente se vé cansado, y seguramente la técnica de la bola de  
  
fuego del joven Cesar lo aniquilaría, pero, para esa técnica, necesita  
  
ambas manos.  
  
El dragón levanta un agitado vuelo, y se aleja un poco del  
  
malherido Cesar. Dos hombres se dirigen miradas de reojo, y se acercan  
  
para hacer un plan...  
  
César corre cuesta arriba, escalando el techo de una pequeña  
  
casa, y desde ahí se lanza al vuelo nuevamente. Ahora los dos hombres  
  
se han puesto delante de la multitud, y, cruzando miradas rápidamente,  
  
le gritan al unísono:  
  
- ¡Hazlo por Sakura!  
  
Es la mecha que hace estallar la bomba en el corazón del joven  
  
César. Carga lo que seguramente le costará mucha energía. Lanza la bola  
  
de fuego, mientras, el dolor que el brusco movimiento ha causado en su  
  
brazo, lo obliga a gritar.  
  
- ¡Sakura! ¡¡Ahhh!!  
  
Poco le importa si después de semejante movimiento se demaya y  
  
cae desde la altura en la que su cuerpo malherido planea.  
  
O quizá deba esperar  
  
a que el insulto del reloj  
  
acabe de planear mi fin.  
  
La gente se muestra algo enfadada con el par de hombres que le  
  
han gritado semejante cosa el joven mago, que yace inconciente en el  
  
suelo. Saben, por una pequeña niña el verano pasado, que la sola  
  
mención de Sakura narcotiza la mente de César, haciéndolo olvidar el  
  
dolor y el cansancio, y brindándole inexplicable energía.  
  
Se levanta, mientras la admirada población se le queda mirando,  
  
y se marcha caminando a su casa, en el célebre barrio de Los Pinos.  
  
La agotada cara del joven apenas esboza una sonrisa al recibir  
  
agradecimientos, a medida que su tambalenante paso lo dirige a su casa.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
Duelen tanto las sonrisas,  
  
cuesta un mundo respirar  
  
es que no tenerte aquí ya me hace mal.  
  
La gente ya casi puede sentir su dolor, pues no pasa de alto el  
  
deprimente joven en ningún lugar, tal vez camino a clases, o con el  
  
ceño fruncido batallando, pero siempre acompañado de una eterna  
  
tristeza, apenas y se le iluminan los ojos cuando vé las múltiples  
  
fotos de Sakura, que adornan el pueblo que lo quiere tanto, y que tanta  
  
pena siente por él...  
  
Recuadros de él en todas partes, esa era la imagen de su ciudad  
  
cuando sus primeras aventuras asombraron al mundo.  
  
Pero ahora, por pedido de él, Sakura adorna lo que sin duda es  
  
una confundida ciudad, que no sabe si agradecer al generoso Cesar, o a  
  
su fuente de energía Sakura.  
  
Premio: cualquier cosa que de Sakura o con Sakura se relacione.  
  
Un psicólogo, eso es lo que pensaron al verlo en esa situación.  
  
Luego averiguaron que si era tratado perdería su mágia, casi la pierde  
  
el corto tiempo que estuvo en terápia. La gente siente que lo está  
  
destruyendo, pero saben que sin él esta ciudad estaría perdida.  
  
- Hola...- Cesar llega a su casa, su madre lo recibe con cariño, aunque  
  
ya se a acostumbrado a la eterna cara de tristeza de su hijo. También  
  
se siente culpable por eso.  
  
- Hijo, un mago tiene buenas noticias para tí... aunque no lo son del  
  
todo...  
  
Su madre le entrega la carta. Cesar la lee, e inmediatamente le  
  
brotan lágrimas de los ojos, el corazón se le quiere salir, ¡tiene una  
  
sonrisa!. Sigue leyendo, y llega a una parte que temporalmente le borra  
  
la sonrisa, aunque no por mucho.  
  
Corre a abrazar a su madre, y varias veces le repite "este es  
  
el mejor día de mi vida". A su madre se le parte el corazón de escuchar  
  
eso, tenía tantos recuerdos bellos de su hijo, todos ellos muy  
  
importantes en la memoria de ella, pero sabe que su hijo ha olvidado lo  
  
que una vez fué...  
  
Corre a su cuarto, donde los adornos y fotos de Sakura rebasan  
  
lo que el más grande coleccionista haya tenido jamas. Destaca en el  
  
fondo, sobre un pedestal de madera tallado en forma de carta clow, una  
  
historieta y un video, ambos titulan: "La aventura de Sakura y Cesar".  
  
La gente le rogó a la creadora que lo haga para el cumpleaños numero 17  
  
del joven Cesar. Había visto como su tesoro más grande eso, hasta  
  
ahora, ahora es hora de usar lo que creía nunca vería mas que como un  
  
santuario.  
  
Detrás de su cuarto, con una puerta conectándolo, está una  
  
habitación. No es una habitación cualquiera, sino una réplica exacta  
  
del cuarto de la señorita Kinomoto.  
  
Ahora lo limpia, acomoda los cojines, hurga sin miedo las  
  
sábanas y los extraños muñecos de felpa, revisa con cuidado los  
  
vestidos que tanto le ha costado conseguir.  
  
La carta...  
  
"Cesar, no puedes seguir así.  
  
"No, no arrugues la carta, TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE ¡he  
  
descubierto la manera de hacer que Sakura se transporte a nuestro  
  
mundo!  
  
"Si aún no has arrugado la carta de la emoción, o la has  
  
manchado con tus lágrimas, déjame decirte que es algo muy peligroso, y  
  
que los riesgos son varios, pero se puede, y sin hacer daño a la  
  
señorita Kinomoto.  
  
"Mejor te lo explico cuando llegue a tu país, estoy en camino,  
  
pues se de antemano que has aceptado.  
  
Saludos a tu madre.  
  
Derek Swansson".  
  
Cesar pasea la vista en la carta un par de veces, antes que un  
  
dolor punzante le obligue a desviar su atención de sus ensoñaciones.  
  
- Mi brazo...- apenas acaba de decir eso, para después caer desmayado.  
  
No se ha dado cuenta, pero ha manchado la habitación, un suave  
  
hilo de sangre la recorre y algunas manchas abundantes donde se ha  
  
detenido a hacer algo. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, y no se ha dado  
  
cuenta de ello.  
  
Su madre entra casi al instante, pues Derek ya ha llegado.  
  
- Cesar!- sale corriendo, para regresar al momento con Derek, que no se  
  
sorprende al ver a Cesar en ese estado.  
  
Derek lo revisa, luego de unos instantes baja la vista, y  
  
lentamente comienza a hablar.  
  
- Se va a poner bien, pero le tardará 1 año...  
  
Su madre cae de rodillas delante de su hijo, y depués sale de  
  
la habitación, pues sabe que el poder de Derek aniquila a cualquier ser  
  
humano que no sea mago.  
  
- ¿Donde estoy?- Cesar se levanta con cuidado, y se revisa el cuerpo,  
  
su brazo está bien, pero no siente absolutamente nada, alrededor suyo  
  
solo hay vacío, y a veces pasan borrosas imágenes que su mente evoca.-  
  
Creo que estoy en el trance de la curación...- dice, mientras se echa  
  
en el invisible piso, mientras cierra los ojos, e intenta dormir  
  
En su mente ya hay algo, como si hubiese sido una vida alterna,  
  
nunca la ha vivido, pero de alguna manera sabe todo lo que ha pasado  
  
antes.  
  
Si, no lo sabe como, pero él y Sakura han aparecido en la misma  
  
ciudad, han vivido toda su infancia juntos, ahora yace solo en su cama,  
  
en un oscuro apartamento universitario en Japón...  
  
Siente un extraño dolor, pues recuerda haber roto su noviazgo  
  
con Sakura, y no sabe por qué, todas estas imágenes y recuerdos son  
  
confusos, ¿ha vivido de verdad aquí? sus recuerdos dicen que sí, pero  
  
sabe que toda su vida ha vivido en su modesta casa en Los Pinos; ¿ya es  
  
universitario?, recuerda las clases, recuerda los partidos, el acto de  
  
graduación... ¿como?  
  
De nuevo despierta a lo que, por ahora, es su realidad, esta  
  
echado de espaldas en una cama, y mira fijamente el techo mientras una  
  
solitaria lágrima cae por sus ojos...  
  
Se quiere evitar toda esta confusión, y termina respetando los  
  
extraños recuerdos que hace una hora no estaban. Recuerda haber llorado  
  
toda la noche.  
  
Ya van a ser dos semanas que Sakura a roto su noviazgo con él.  
  
Pero aún le duele como si hubiese sido hace 10 segundos. Donde quiera  
  
que mira, la transparente sonrisa de Sakura le trae un recuerdo, un  
  
pesado recuerdo, desea que no fueran tan bellos los recuerdos, eso solo  
  
lo hace mas doloroso...  
  
Me sigue rodeando la sombra de ti  
  
y siguen rodando por ahí  
  
todas las palabras que dijimos,  
  
y los besos que nos dimos  
  
como siempre  
  
hoy estoy  
  
pensando en tí.  
  
Ella ha olvidado un montón de cosas en su cuarto, y cada una le  
  
sonríe, como quien sonríe al moribundo, como quien sabe que hace daño,  
  
pero no puede evitarlo. Pero nada mas doloroso que el recuerdo de sus  
  
besos.  
  
Debes saber  
  
que hay pedazos de tu boca sin querer  
  
regados por aquí.  
  
Y que tropiezo cada día sin pensar  
  
con viejo recuerdo más  
  
y alguna nueva historia gris.  
  
Desea recordar por qué, ¿qué causo que se separara de la   
  
persona que mas quiere?.  
  
Piensa... ahora empieza a recordar... Sakura no era para él, a  
  
ambos les dolía, pues ambos se querían, él no solo la quería, si no que  
  
la amaba, pero ella no era para él. Si estaban juntos solo terminaban  
  
peleándose.  
  
Si no puedo estar contigo  
  
ya no puedo estar sin tí  
  
cada vez se hace más duro ser feliz.  
  
¡Que cosa mas rara! no está seguro si es un sueño, ya no está  
  
seguro si es una ilusión, solo sabe que le duele, y que estar echado  
  
ahí, o tirarse del puente, nada serviría para aplacarlo.  
  
¿Fué un descanso separarse de ella?. ¿Dejarla fué lo mejor para  
  
ella?. A ambas preguntas la respuesta es si, pero tal respuesta no lo  
  
contenta, y se pregunta una y otra vez... Sakura... Después de todo  
  
solo pienso en tí...  
  
Me sigue rodeando la sombra de tí  
  
y siguen rodando por aquí  
  
todas las palabras que dijimos,  
  
y los besos que nos dimos  
  
como siempre  
  
hoy estoy  
  
pensando en tí.  
  
Despierta.  
  
De nuevo está en el vacío e invisible lugar donde, por más que  
  
mire lo más lejos que pueda, todo lo que puede distinguir es el blanco.  
  
Una suave luz blanca que amana de todas partes y de todo. ¿De verdad  
  
hay algo?. No puede ver nada, solo el blanco.  
  
Pero poco le importa eso ahora, no puede dejar de pensar en el  
  
extraño sueño que ha tenido. ¿Será una premonición? lo cree difícil.  
  
¿Será una advertencia? espera que no. Quiere despertarse, en espera de  
  
eso, tan solo se echa en el invisible suelo. Pero esta vez evita a toda  
  
costa dormirse de nuevo.  
  
Mira el vacío, y sus pensamientos ahora giran en torno a su  
  
extraño sueño, a su extraña alucinación, al complejo mundo que su mente  
  
ha creado... Parecía tan real... Sakura... Después de todo, solo pienso  
  
en tí...  
  
... todas las palabras que dijimos,  
  
y los besos que nos dimos  
  
como siempre  
  
hoy estoy  
  
pensando en tí...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Este fic es el primero que escribo sobre Sakura. El lunes 6 de mayo del  
  
2002 no dieron Sakura Card Captors en mi país, y ese día me dí cuenta  
  
de una cosa: Me he enamorado de la joven maga. Le dedico mi fic.  
  
El siguiente capítulo titula: "Catch you catch me", no tarda en salir.  
  
Preguntas, comentarios, críticas: alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Se despide: Alssus the Unmaker (Alvaro Sanchez)  
  
PD: Como quisiera ser amigo de Derek Swansson... 


	2. Catch you catch me

Un fan...  
  
por: Alssus  
  
Capítulo 2: "Catch you catch me" (Songfic) Canción opening de la serie:  
  
"Sakura Card Captors"  
  
De nuevo en esa realidad alterna, César ahora ya lleva dos días  
  
viviendo en el extraño mundo del que ahora no puede salir. Las clases  
  
en la Universidad de Japón son tan difíciles como él siempre se había  
  
imaginado. Pronto se dá cuenta que ha rebajado sus notas desde que  
  
rompió con Sakura.  
  
En un principio él creyó que no, que lo suyo no podía ser, pero  
  
ahora su ánimo ha mejorado, y está seguro que sí, que si él como ella  
  
se esfuerzan, lo suyo es posible.  
  
Camina solo por las calles de Tokio, mientras en sus brazos  
  
lleva un pesado libro, ¿no puede usar su magia?... no se lo había  
  
preguntado, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, había olvidado  
  
completamente que, en otro mundo, un mundo que conoce perfectamente,  
  
tenía poderes mágicos... los extraña, y ahora sabe qué era lo que tanta  
  
falta le hacía, sin necesidad de estar siquiera presente en su mente.  
  
Intenta levantar el libro por medio de la levitación, pero  
  
parece muy pesado para que sus debilitados poderes no usados los  
  
últimos días le ayuden.  
  
Ahora se vá a un parque. Allí ha de intentar hacer lo que se le  
  
antoja no ha hecho en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Amuleto que guardas la fuerza de mi planeta, muestra tu verdadera  
  
forma ante Cesar, quien es tu amo y creador ¡libérate!  
  
No... no es posible... ¡no funciona!, por primera vez desde que  
  
su amigo Derek le ayudó en Ferrison a crearse su amuleto, no funciona,  
  
esto nunca le había pasado, y él no sabe qué hacer.  
  
- No tiene caso, mis poderes estan muy bajos...- de pronto se detiene,  
  
ha sentido una presencia, una poderosa presencia mágica. Recuerda...  
  
"Cesar, no hace falta que tengas que decir ese montón de cosas,  
  
tan solo saca tu amuleto y sacúdelo concentrando tu poder en liberar su  
  
forma verdadera...  
  
"No, a mí me gusta decirlo, ¿no ves que le da mucha importancia  
  
al ritual?, además... así lo hace Sakura...  
  
"Sabía que era por eso, no tienes remedio..."  
  
Cesar recuerda con cariño a su amigo Derek, ¿qué estará  
  
haciendo ahora?. Cesar recuerda el trance de la curación, mientras,  
  
piensa, por ahora no podré regresar a mi mundo, pues el trance de la  
  
curación tarda, y con la herida que tenía, seguro que me está  
  
levantando de la muerte, eso tarda casi un año...  
  
Está pensando en su amigo Derek, aunque en realidad sea más  
  
para desviar su atención de la creciente presencia mágica que ahora  
  
llena sus sentidos, y le amenaza con su creciente cercanía... y de  
  
nuevo esta extraña confunsión, pues su memoria alternativa le dice que  
  
esta presencia es muy conocida, pero no le especifica de quién ni  
  
cómo...  
  
Dentro de sí piensa, cada vez toma más fuerza en su mente, tal  
  
vez es Sakura, aunque no lo cree en realidad, pues parece tenerle miedo  
  
a esta presencia, ¿o es eso lo que siente al encontrarse con Sakura?  
  
recuerda que si... Pero inclusive así, piensa, ruega que sea ella, es  
  
que así no puede seguir, ya van a ser diecisiete días sin poder  
  
descansar en el bello manantial de sus ojos verdes...  
  
Yo quisiera  
  
que supieras  
  
cuanto extraño  
  
tu presencia aquí  
  
De pronto, sin previo aviso, de una esquina llega corriendo  
  
Sakura... ¡es Sakura! Cesar se siente confundido, su memoria le dice  
  
que han sido amigos desde que eran niños, pero él siente como si le  
  
estuviera hablando por primera vez, si se pone a meditar, es  
  
presisamente lo que esta haciendo... estos recuerdos le estan  
  
matando...  
  
- ¡Cesar! sentí tu presencia desde la calle, ¿liberaste tu amuleto? ah,  
  
veo que no, me extraña, por que me pareció que lo hacías...  
  
- Sakura, yo... intentaba hacerlo... pero...- Cesar le habla intentando  
  
que le salga con la mayor naturalidad, pero no puede, no puede...-  
  
Sakura, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Sakura lo miraba, y una vez intentó decir algo, pero luego se  
  
calló, después de un momento comenzó lentamente...  
  
- Me he preocupado por tí Cesar, me han dicho tus amigos, me han dicho  
  
también tus profesores, has rebajado en las notas, casi parece que ya  
  
no te importan tus estudios. Cesar, por favor, no me hagas esto, no te  
  
quiero ver derrumbado, por favor...  
  
Cesar le quiere responder, le quiere decir que la quiere y que  
  
superaría cualquier problema por estar de nuevo a su lado, la quiere  
  
abrazar, pero todo lo que consigue es articular una rápida despedida,  
  
mientras la deja atrás y retoma el camino a su casa.  
  
- Me tengo que ir, me preocupa mi amuleto, voy a revisar que le pasa.  
  
Sakura se le queda mirando durante unos instantes, aunque  
  
después de un momento articula una despedida, aún se queda allí,  
  
como esperando que Cesar le diga algo...  
  
- Sakura...  
  
Cesar no puede... no sabe como decírselo... Sakura... después  
  
de todo solo pienso en tí...  
  
Y no puedo  
  
no me atrevo  
  
es que si te veo  
  
no sé que decir.  
  
A un principio, Sakura era muy amiga de una encantadora niña,  
  
llamada Tomoyo, hoy sigue siendo su mejor amiga, pero, por alguna  
  
razón, la verdad no puede especificar cuál, ya no la ha visto desde  
  
hace dos años... es extraño, pues Sakura dice encontrarse con ella casi  
  
a diario, claro que estudian diferentes cosas, pero aún se dán tiempo  
  
la una a la otra.  
  
En esos tiempos también estaba su amigo Shaoran, eran muy  
  
amigos, inclusive fueron mucho mas que eso durante mucho tiempo... si,  
  
en realidad, tan solo ha sido novio de Sakura desde que ambos  
  
ingresaron a la Universidad...  
  
Recuerda que al principio, cuando por fín descubrió sus poderes  
  
mágicos, Sakura ya llevaba casi dos años de entrenar sus poderes,por lo  
  
cual era mucho mas poderosa que él, pero eso no era suficiente, si tan  
  
solo él hubiese incrementeado sus poderes hasta alcanzar los de  
  
Sakura... pero no, sus poderes, aunque se han incrementado mucho desde  
  
que descubrió que los tenía y comenzó a entrenar, son mucho mas bajos  
  
que los de Sakura, además, ella tiene como astro influyente a una  
  
estrella, fuerte como el sol, tal vez más, mientras él tiene como astro  
  
regente a un planeta, inerte y con menos poderes, un poco más grande  
  
que Júpiter, de todos modos, no tiene suficiente poder...  
  
Se sentía celoso de Sakura, lo recuerda, porque aún tiene un  
  
par de cicatrices en las palmas de las manos... le enojaba tanto que  
  
Sakura tuviera más poderes que él... ni siquiera se podía acercar a  
  
ella para preguntarle cómo podía incrementar su poder... siempre al  
  
lado de esa niña Daidouji, y de Shaoran, siempre tan perfecta su vida,  
  
siempre como si no necesitara nada más... César apretaba los puños (por  
  
eso la cicatriz en las palmas...) al sólo recordar la fortuna de  
  
Sakura... y siempre a su sombra, pues toda obra hecha por él, era  
  
considerada como obra de Sakura por sus amigos y sus... ¡inclusive  
  
tenía dos guardianes de su lado!, con razón César se sentía tan pequeño  
  
enfrente de la perfecta Sakura.  
  
Ingresó en la universidad junto con ella, nunca le había  
  
hablado más que cuando era necesario, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo,  
  
pues, por obra del destino, una profesora los había puesto en el mismo  
  
grupo... hasta fin de año. César se mostraba enfurruñado y descortés,  
  
pues todo lo que hacía Sakura, por más que esté bien, lo admite ahora,  
  
le resultaba malo.  
  
Pero Sakura no le respondió como él esperaba que lo hiciera.  
  
Ella se comportaba de manera dulce y cortés, muy al contrario de él, y  
  
siempre mostrándose atenta y tolerante.  
  
Con el paso de los días el corazón de César se fue  
  
descongelando, el profundo odio y la inmensa envidia que sentía fueron  
  
tomando un segundo lugar, y sentimientos que nunca hubiese querido  
  
confesar- la admiración, el respeto y, sobre todo, el cariño que sentía  
  
por su joven rival- fueron tomando fuerza...  
  
¿Por qué? ¿por qué?  
  
quiero volar contigo por el cielo  
  
te daré mi amor  
  
solo a ti, quiero volar.  
  
Una tarde fueron a estudiar juntos, él ya no podía aguantar- se  
  
había enamorado de Sakura- tenía que decírselo.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?, te noto distraído desde hace rato- Sakura le  
  
preguntó mientras le miraba con sus encendidos ojos curiosos, que le  
  
recordaban la primera vez que César vió el poder de una carta Clow...  
  
" Me gustas...- en realidad no lo pronunció, tan solo formo las  
  
palabras en su boca.  
  
" Cesar...- Sakura se puso muy roja, lo que asustó mucho a  
  
Cesar, pues no era su intención decírselo todavía..."  
  
Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre  
  
lo que quieras puedes pedirme  
  
me querrás lo sé  
  
es solo cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Pero esos días, esos felices días, eran ahora parte del  
  
pasado...  
  
Su amuleto... ¡claro! más concentración, es lo único que le  
  
falta (eso espera).  
  
Se encamina lentamente a la última habitación, la 401, de su  
  
edificio. Esta habitación es la única del 4 piso, y es más o menos solo  
  
un depósito que todos los estudiantes usan para dejar las cosas de  
  
menor importancia y que no usan en sus cuartos.  
  
Camina hacia la ventana que deja paso a abundante luz de sol.  
  
Atardece. A la vista de César la ciudad parece triste, pues todo lo que  
  
puede ver son los techos de las casas... ¡un pajarillo! más allá se  
  
puede ver el parque. César cambia de idea, y el ánimo le sube un  
  
poquito.  
  
- Amuleto que guardas...- César comienza a hablar en voz baja, pero  
  
pronto cobra valor y habla con más seguridad, ¡tiene que concentrarse!-  
  
la fuerza de mi planeta, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Cesar, quien  
  
es tu amo y creador ¡lib...  
  
De pronto lo interrumpe un ruido ensordecedor. César asustado  
  
observa por la ventana. A lo lejos una inmensa mole de hielo domina el  
  
paisaje, moviéndose y destruyendo con su peso todo a su alrededor. A  
  
César la impresión le ha drenado todo valor que había acumulado dentro.  
  
Mientras camina ágilmente por toda la habitación, observando de  
  
vez en cuando por la ventana el desastre de afuera, su mente solo puede  
  
pensar en Sakura.  
  
Al poco rato, en una de las tantas rápidas ojeadas que le hecha  
  
a la ventana, cree ver algo en el aire, a lo lejos. César corre a la  
  
ventana y la alcanza al tiempo que un par de alas desaparecen detrás de  
  
unos techos a unos 200 metros a la derecha de la mole de hielo, que  
  
ahora se mueve con más violencia. Era un ángel, o algo parecido, y caía  
  
rápidamente antes de desaparecer detrás de las casas.  
  
Yue.  
  
César sabe quién acompaña a ese guardián, o a quién acompaña  
  
ese guardián. Retrocede, momentáneamente horrorizado.  
  
Se olvida al instante la concentración, el dolor, olvida dónde  
  
está, y, mientras murmura velozmente la frase invocadora, se lanza a  
  
través de la ventana desde el cuarto piso.  
  
A unos metros del edificio puede verse desde la ventana a un  
  
mago renovado remontando vuelo con sus viejas alas de plata . Va  
  
directo a la mole de hielo.  
  
Mientras se acerca observa, y se dá cuenta del plan de Sakura y  
  
sus guardianes. Yue provoca a la mole, distrayéndola, aunque a costa de  
  
unos buenos golpes; mientras Kerberos lo ataca desde el tejado de una  
  
casa cercana: Sakura, por su lado, está invocando a la carta del fuego.  
  
Mientras Yue distrae al enemigo los ataques de fuego de Kerberos y de  
  
la carta fuego no tardarán en derrotar al monstruo. Pero a Sakura  
  
parece estarle costando mucho reunir fuerzas para invocar a la carta  
  
fuego, pues sino ya hubiese aparecido. César no alcanza a ver a Sakura,  
  
pero sabe que algo le debe estar pasando. Siente débil su presencia.  
  
Por fin llega agitado César al campo de batalla, y busca  
  
desesperadamente a Sakura con la mirada. Y la encuentra más allá. Está  
  
sujeta con cadenas mágicas al suelo, mientras una pequeña esfera de  
  
cristal drena con rapidez sus poderes.  
  
César se acerca con furia, y destruye con una bola de fuego la  
  
esfera de cristal, que revienta dejando escapar, disparada en todas  
  
direcciones, la magia de Sakura. Los proyectiles mágicos alcanzan  
  
muchas veces al enemigo, pero por desgracia también a césar y a los  
  
guardianes. Pero Sakura parece estar bien, y eso es lo más importante  
  
para César.  
  
Con ojos de asco observa rápidamente al contrincante, luego  
  
pasea la vista por los guardianes, los agotados guardianes que intentan  
  
controlar esta destructiva presencia. Ha de ayudarlos, solo un  
  
momentito...  
  
- Sakura ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupado.  
  
- Si, solo un poco débil...- responde Sakura sonriendo.  
  
A césar el corazón le empieza a latir con fuerza mientras  
  
observa con ternura esa dulce sonrisa... pero debe pelear.  
  
- ¡Bola de fuego!- Grita César.  
  
Una inmensa bola de fuego impacta en pleno centro en la  
  
gigantesca masa de hielo. El daño inflingido es desolador, pero el  
  
enemigo parece no haberse molestado por la casi mitad de volumen que ha  
  
perdido. En vez de eso arremete en dirección a César.  
  
- ¡Bola de fuego!  
  
La bola de fuego recibe al monstruo. En unos instantes un  
  
inmenso charco de agua humeante es todo lo que queda de ambos.  
  
A pocos metros se puede distinguir un pequeño bulto anaranjado.  
  
Kero. Ha usado lo último de sus energías ayudando el último ataque de  
  
César.  
  
César está cansado, casi se cae agotado, pero está feliz.  
  
Sakura, ya un poco repuesta, envía a Yue, ahora convertido en  
  
Yukito, a su casa. Mientras deposita con cuidado dentro de su mochila a  
  
Kero se levanta con un poco de trabajo y, acompañada por César,  
  
abandona la escena de la batalla, pues ya la gente empieza a llegar.  
  
Sakura y César caminan en silencio mientras la noche cae  
  
suavemente sobre la ciudad. César está callado y triste, y Sakura lo  
  
sabe. Finalmente decide hablar.  
  
- César...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
Sakura calla durante un instante, y César no se puede resistir,  
  
ella balbucea nerviosamente mientras él se le acerca cariñosamente  
  
- César, he estado pensando... he decidido... mas bien pensaba si es  
  
que ambos... si nos pudiéramos dar una nueva oportunidad... tal vez  
  
esta vez...  
  
- Sakura... en eso presisamente pensaba...- César sentía que ahora su  
  
vida en esta realidad era lo que siempre había buscado, y, sin embargo,  
  
y por más malagradecido que pareciera, se sentía infeliz, pues de  
  
alguna manera sabía que esto iba a acabar, y que tarde o temprano, la  
  
realidad sería otra...- Sakura, desde que rompimos no he podido pensar  
  
en otra cosa que no seas tú, lamento lo que sea que te haya molestado,  
  
y te prometo que voy a luchar, no solo por hacerte feliz, sino por ser  
  
más feliz de lo que soy a tu lado, pues eres el camino que he escogido,  
  
y ahora estoy seguro.  
  
Sakura le sonríe tiernamente mientras por los ojos de ambos  
  
corren lágrimas...  
  
- César...  
  
A la débil luz de un farol lejano puede distinguirse la silueta  
  
de una pareja besándose.  
  
- Sakura... te amo.  
  
Yo te esperaré  
  
y no te dejaré  
  
por que te amo, te amo, te amo mi amor  
  
eres el mejor.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
¡Vaya que he tardado!, ¡mil disculpas! he estado demasiado ocupado, y  
  
por otro lado había dejado olvidados mis relatos...  
  
El siguiente capítulo titula: "Aparece Shaoran: Runaway".  
  
Criticas, comentarios, lo que sea: alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por leer.  
  
Alssus the unmaker. 


	3. Aparece Shaoran:Runaway

Un fan...  
  
por: Alssus  
  
Capítulo 3: "Aparece Shaoran:Runaway" (Songfic) Canción original de  
  
Linkin Park y Mark Wakefield  
  
Cesar vivía la realidad alterna como si cada día fuera el  
  
último. Su vida era ahora perfecta, y casi había olvidado la realidad a  
  
la que en realidad pertenecía, sin embargo no podía olvidar que no todo  
  
podía ser perfecto por siempre.  
  
Constantes visiones de extraños hombres delgados llorando  
  
amargamente le traían instantáneos recuerdos de todo lo que había  
  
sentido el tiempo que Sakura estuvo lejos de él en esta realidad.  
  
Sakura lo fué a visitar a su pequeño cuarto unos días después.  
  
- Sakura, veo que hoy has llegado temprano -dijo, abriendo su puerta  
  
unos minutos depués-. Tengo un regalo -dijo César, dandole la espalda y  
  
dirigiéndose a su cuarto.  
  
- No, César, verás... -le interrumpió Sakura, y César se dió vuelta  
  
inmediatamente, mientras Sakura lo miraba tímidamente- Verás...  
  
tenía... yo... -Sakura suspiró- Hoy llegó Shaoran de Corea, estará solo  
  
unos días...  
  
- Oh -dijo César y algo terrible explotó dentro de él-. Supongo que  
  
querrás verle.  
  
- Si, eh... yo tengo que, él... verás... le debo tanto... tenía miedo  
  
de que te opongas -dijo Sakura, y sus mejillas de pronto cobraron un  
  
rojo vivo.  
  
- ¿Yo?, no, yo no podría oponerme -dijo César, y su puño derecho, que  
  
se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, de pronto se cerró con fuerza.  
  
- Está bien, eh... tengo que recogerlo -dijo Sakura, saliendo del  
  
cuarto algo dubitativa.  
  
A César de pronto lo invadieron los celos con fuerza, y  
  
violentamente se sintió débil.  
  
No sintió animos de derretirse en su cuarto, no, no todavía.  
  
Salió a la calle con cara de preocupación... ¿tenía que ser tan celoso?  
  
Estuvo caminando horas, y la calle se oscureció y la ciudad se  
  
hizo en la noche una maraña de luces.  
  
Iba sin dirección, pensando, no, ya casi no estaba en su mente.  
  
Y la vió.  
  
Shaoran, el valiente y experto mago, descendiente de  
  
generaciones de magos, iba a su lado. Shaoran, el esbelto y atractivo  
  
joven que había viajado por el extranjero por años, iba a su lado.  
  
Shaoran, el amigo que le había salvado la vida varias veces, el mago  
  
que la había ayudado cuando aún aprendía, estaba ahí.  
  
Sakura parecía cohibida, y su miraba se posaba pesadamente en  
  
el suelo, mientras caminaba, pisando la duda a cada paso. Shaoran  
  
hablaba feliz, y, delante de los vidriosos ojos de César, la tomó de la  
  
cintura. Sakura se encendió de un color vivo casi al intante, y no hizo  
  
nada más. Nada. Shaoran acerco su rostro al de Sakura, y Sakura lo miró  
  
vacilante, y pasó.  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
underneath a sky of dust  
  
a constant wave of tension  
  
on top of broken trust  
  
César no soportó ver más, y corrió sin dirección por las  
  
calles, corría y corría, las rodillas le palpitaban, y los muslos le  
  
pesaban, de pronto sus zapatos eran livianos, pero dolían. Su cabeza  
  
empezaba a nublarse, cuando un brazo delante suyo se levantó.  
  
En condiciones normales lo hubiera esquivado con facilidad,  
  
pues estaba lejos, pero él aún corría como un poseído. Chocó con el  
  
brazo, y cayó al piso de espaldas, sintiendo de pronto que se  
  
atragantaba con algo. No se había dado cuenta pero toda su cara estaba  
  
empapada por lágrimas y sudor.  
  
- Tenemos al chico más feliz y más enamorado de la ciudad -comentó una  
  
voz inocente-, ¡César!  
  
Apenas pudo ver borrosamente la cara sorprendida de un  
  
compañero, y aún oía alguien que decía "La pareja más dulce que ví,  
  
ambos tan tiernos y fieles..."  
  
César sintió un golpe en la nuca, y en unos momentos se había  
  
levantado, y se puso a correr de nuevo.  
  
The lessons that you thaught me  
  
I learned were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(they point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(you point the finger at me again)  
  
- ¿Y para qué estoy acá? ¿no pude entrar en el trance de la curación  
  
sin soñar esta pesadilla? ¡Era mucho pedir unos momentos de felicidad!  
  
-se pudo a gritar, cuando sintió que sus piernas ya no le daban más, y  
  
se arrodilló al suelo mientras aún gritaba- ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Derek!  
  
¡Maldito seas!  
  
I wanna run away  
  
never say good-bye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
instead of wondering why  
  
- ¿Por qué? -dijo, y cayó inconsiente al suelo.  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
no more lies  
  
Se levantó, un niño lo protegía de la gente, y algunos  
  
transeuntes lo tomaban como un borracho, mientras un señor intentaba  
  
localizar un policía. Caminó vacilante algunas cuadras, y se dió cuenta  
  
que estaba delante del edificio donde vivía, así que entró.  
  
Subió las escaleras confundido y abatido. Llegó a su habitación  
  
y azotó la puerta. Aquel sonido retumbó con fuerza en su cabeza, y de  
  
pronto sintió que estaba volando lejos...  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
and open up my mind  
  
Apareció de nuevo en aquel blanco casi cegador, vacío e  
  
infinito. Desapareció todo alrededor, pero aquel dolor persistía con  
  
fuerza dentro suyo, y cada paso que daba en aquel infinito le dolía...  
  
- ¡Todo siempre tiene que ser así! ¿Todo? -César se sentía caer, y cada  
  
vez la luz se iba haciendo más intensa- Perfecto -continuó-, si esta  
  
luz me consume y me hago uno con ella, si no deja nada de mí...  
  
¡perfecto! -Gritaba César iracundo.  
  
La atmósfera alrededor suyo de pronto se hizo pesada, y el aire  
  
que parecía respirar de pronto se hizo pesado, pobre, sofocante...  
  
- ¿Has olvidado ya lo que es luchar? -le preguntó una voz, que parecía  
  
reconocer.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? -gritó- ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? ¡Déjame solo!  
  
- Ponte de pie, basura -dijo la voz, acercándose.  
  
- ¡Oblígame!, no sé que gana este en venir a...  
  
Un sonido sordo y apagado lo hizo callar, mientras la fuerza  
  
invisible de esa voz lo golpeó en la mandíbula con fuerza. Y todo se  
  
hizo negro, mientras César luchaba por abrir los ojos, pero el dolor  
  
era tan intenso que no podía.  
  
- ¡Ponte de pie! -gritó esa voz de nuevo- ¡Párate inútil! -murmuró con  
  
desprecio y pateó a César en la cara.  
  
César ahora sentía que esa no era más una fuerza dispersa,  
  
ahora tenía forma de hombre, lo sabía.  
  
- La voz... -pensaba César mientras le oía murmurar, y oía sus pasos  
  
acercarse lentamente, seguramente para golpearle otra vez- es... ¡es mi  
  
voz!  
  
César no lo supo en un principio, pues muy rara vez oía su voz  
  
en grabaciones, y abrió los ojos rápidamente, para ver a su  
  
acompañante.  
  
No, ya no estaban más en aquel espacio vacío en el que solo él  
  
tenía forma y color, estaban en una callejuela amplia, pero sin aceras.  
  
Miró el cielo casi sin estrellas, el viento llevaba polvo de un lado  
  
para el otro, coloreando el cielo con un matiz café. Sentía el sabor de  
  
la sangre acumularse en la parte posterior de su boca, salada y amarga  
  
con el sabor de la humillación. El viento levantó algunas basuras, y  
  
las llevó delante suyo, oyó los pasos extinguirse, y otra patada le  
  
estampó una bolsa de papel en la cara.  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
under a sky of dust  
  
another wave of tension  
  
has more than filled me up  
  
- ¡Cobarde! -le gritó el otro César, de pie delante suyo- ¡No huyas de  
  
ella! Has luchado en su nombre, y cuantas veces te he visto llorar por  
  
no tenerla delante, murmurando que nada ni nadie te la podría quitar...  
  
¡Vamos! ¡Pruébalo!  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
these words were never true  
  
- No vale la pena... ella se vé feliz a lado de Shaoran y...  
  
César intentó continuar hablando, pero el otro se acercó de  
  
golpe, y de pronto sintió como si esa cercanía misma le doliera. Un  
  
dolor agudo comenzó en la boca del estómago y terminó como un  
  
electrizante porrazo en la nuca.  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(they point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(you point the finger at me again)  
  
- ¡Y tu qué sabes de lo que siente ella! -gritó el otro César, y su voz  
  
se iba haciendo más gruesa- Ya no te importa, ¿no? Veremos...  
  
La forma del otro César se hizo borrosa, mientras su risa  
  
penetrante llenó por completo la melancólica callejuela. César apenas  
  
se pudo poner de pie cuando aquella voz desapareció por completo, y de  
  
pronto, el terrible peso que le presionaba el corazón dentro del pecho  
  
desde que su doble apareció, pareció tan solo ser un inquietante  
  
recuerdo de una ridícula pesadilla. César sonrió al ver que la  
  
callejuela se hacía borrosa a sus ojos, y las oscuras paredes de su  
  
habitación, apenas iluminadas por alguna farola pública en la calle,  
  
aparecían mientras más abría sus ojos... Un estallido lejano se dejó  
  
oír, mientras César se ponía de pie, tambaleante.  
  
- Todo... Solo un ridículo sueño... -dijo, mientras se volvió a  
  
enterrar en sus sábanas, un poco húmedas con sus lágrimas, su sudor...  
  
su sangre...- ¡Sangre! -dijo, levantándose de golpe, y corrió a prender  
  
la luz.  
  
Su cara, reflejada en un espejo de la pared, mostraba una  
  
terrible magulladura, donde se podían todavía reconocer marcas de una  
  
bota... idéntica a la suya. Otro estallido lejano lo despertó de sus  
  
cavilaciones.  
  
I wanna run away  
  
never say good-bye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
no more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
and open up my mind  
  
- ¿Y qué me importa que se caiga este mugroso pueblo en pedazos?  
  
-pensó- si solo es un sueño... -murmuró lleno de odio, y, de pronto se  
  
sintió peor ¿tan egoísta era ahora?  
  
Prendió la pequeña radio que le acompañaba desde que salió de  
  
preparatoria (según su vida alterna), y no pudo oír más que  
  
interferencia. Cambió de estación desganado, hasta que oyó una en la  
  
que se reprodujo, casi al mismo tiempo, un lejano estallido que volvía  
  
a golpear los vidrios de su habitación, que vibraban levemente.  
  
"¡Tres edificios ya han caído producto del ataque de un  
  
demonio! -gritó un hombre desesperado, y un terrible alboroto alrededor  
  
indicaba que estaba en vivo desde ese lugar- y ahora se dirige a los  
  
estacionamientos del edificio de la corporación Rainen..."  
  
"No podemos decir que es un demonio -oyó César, una voz  
  
evidentemente de estudio, porque no sonaba tan desesperada- sino, tal  
  
vez un ataque terrorista, pero lo que más nos apena hasta ahora es que  
  
una pareja de jovencitos hayan intentado detenerlo, un joven de  
  
nacionalidad china, del que aún no se tiene mayor información, y una  
  
jovencita de unos 18 años, fueron golpeados cruelmente por este tipo, y  
  
se los presume muertos entre los escombros. Sin embargo los edificios  
  
estaban vacíos y no se presumen más muertes que estas".  
  
I`m gonna run away  
  
and never say good-bye  
  
Gonna run away, gonna run away  
  
Gonna run away, gonna run away  
  
I`m gonna run away  
  
and never wonder why  
  
Gonna run away, gonna run away  
  
Gonna run away, gonna run away  
  
I`m gonna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
Gonna run away, gonna run away  
  
Gonna run away, gonna run away  
  
César estuvo un tiempo oyendo paralizado como la radio repetía  
  
y repetía la poca información, y de pronto supo que ese otro yo lo  
  
estaba haciendo pagar. Una rabiosa e inconciente furia le llenó los  
  
pulmones, y gritó con todas su fuerzas, mientras pateaba y golpeaba  
  
todo en su pequeño cuarto.  
  
- ¡Maldito! -gritó- se acabó, ¡no voy a llorar o a sacarme la mugre de  
  
nuevo por ella! -continuó madiciendo, mientras recogía sus pesadas alas  
  
de plata y algunas cosas de su cuarto- ¡Me voy, nada lo impedirá, no  
  
derramaré más mi sangre por... -César titubeó al nombrarla. Finalmente  
  
saltó de su ventana y sus alas de plata lo llevaron lejos sobre la  
  
ciudad, donde el caos amenazaba tragarlo en cuaquier momento. Estuvo  
  
observando la luna melancólicamente, la misma luna que podía verse  
  
desde la ventana de su cuarto, desde donde vió caerse ese edificio hace  
  
unos momentos- ¿Por qué? -dijo al fin- Sakura... Después de todo, solo  
  
pienso en tí... -César intentó enfilar hacia el lugar del desastre,  
  
tragando todas sus lágrimas de resentimiento, pero se sonrió al ver que  
  
se habías estado dirigiendo ahí desde que saltó de su ventana.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, este capítulo me demoró demasiado, me disculpo, y agradezco a  
  
las personas que se acuerden de mi fic todavía, y a las que recién lo  
  
comienzan a leer también. Les pido que, ante cualquier duda, comentario  
  
o crítica, posteen por favor. O escriban a alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Alssus the unmaker (Alvaro Sanchez). 


End file.
